The present invention relates to articles of apparel, and in particular, to underwear which are suitable for use by male and female wearers.
Men and women's undergarments are frequently restrictive and retain and contain the heat generated by the body causing dampness due to perspiration.
In addition, undergarments that elevate and press the male reproductive organs against the pubic area of the torso are believed to adversely influence the production and operation of sex hormones and anabolic metabolism with respect to the process of adaptation and acquisition of athletic fitness. Associated with this is lower sperm counts or less viable sperm being produced.